


截断的红线二

by chen_eternal



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Drama, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_eternal/pseuds/chen_eternal
Summary: 是月歌企划后辈组SolidS的ABO雷文私设一锅、真.父母子女、乱伦多角恋、家庭伦理剧、NTRshiki（A）X rikka（O）已婚有子、双出轨，女儿tubasa（O），儿子dai（A），分别有恋父/恋母情节以上全员皆为男性，不怕死就来吧





	截断的红线二

翼把手里的东西丢了出去，黑色玻璃后盖的智能机在酒红的沙发上翻滚几下，倒映在玻璃窗上的惨白光晕熄灭了。  
他刚洗完澡，身上只围着一块浴巾，发丝尖上凝结一颗颗水珠滴落。略带恼怒的坐下来抓起毛巾擦头发，又把丢出去的手机找回来摁亮屏幕。  
“里津花怀孕了，有空记得回来。”  
父亲发来的短信正孤零零的显示在信息界面上，浓郁的苦涩和酸痛在胸腔弥漫开，不甘心的打字问“那今晚呢”又立刻把手机摁灭了，可惜很快智能机就违法自己心意响起，收到了“当然是在家”的回复。  
很难过、很想撒娇，已经被接连不断的工作折磨两个多月了，一直绷紧着神经掐着时间睡下起身，已经到不把对于的热度释放出来会吃不下饭的程度。没想到这个人却在这时候发给他完全预料之外的信息，甚至开始考虑现在出发去酒吧灌醉自己再随便找个男人过夜算了。  
身体已经很热了，太过短暂的休息日并没有给他悠闲度过的机会，现在出门或许有直接被就地解决的风险吧，这样想着昏昏沉沉的去锁门窗，从抽屉里翻出栓剂和玩具，还保持着弯下腰的动作就急躁的把东西放了进去。刚打开电源开关就舒服的腿都软了，温热的液体淌到大腿上，想着果然发情期快要来了吗边难耐的站起来，左手向后伸把里头的玩具又塞入两个指节。  
只是走向储物柜的两三步就掐了尿道口两三次，潮起的omega下半身总比漏水的喷壶还要麻烦，对于独居又讨厌做家务的翼来说简直就是折磨。一边享受着绝顶前的煎熬一边唾弃着无法舍弃的自尊心，颤抖着手别开脸穿上特制的纸尿裤——不然他精心淘来的古董沙发和高级地毯就要遭殃了，被费洛蒙折磨自己精疲力尽后还要打理木地板上的水渍也很让人崩溃。虽然已经这样安慰着自己，可21岁的男人还在穿纸尿裤这个事实让他羞耻的想找个地缝塞进去，纸尿裤股间特殊的构造能很好的支撑住玩具，扯掉已经放进去的跳蛋换成了按摩棒，后孔几乎没有阻碍就吃进去了。更换了放置物打开电源就后悔了，连移动回沙发的力气都被抽走，蜷缩在储物柜前接受快感的折磨。他摩挲着下腹包裹在里头的部位，舌尖一下一下舔着从后孔替换出来的东西，挣扎了一小会还是把攥在手里的东西丢开了，咬着牙跪爬起来打开另一个抽屉。  
想要更喜欢、更刺激的方式，一直以来对这种近乎质疑自己第一性别的玩法欲罢不能。金属细棒通过打开的前口伸进管道里，一直抵到根部轻柔的摩擦着，弓起腰发出比女性更加甜美的呻吟。一直等到脊椎都被酸软和电流感蓄满，乳白的液体从进入口边缘溢出，才会恋恋不舍的抽出金属棒。迟来的勃发让身体都抽搐了，湿黏的触感蔓延到整个裆部，液体从张开的先端一股一股顶出来，无力的蹭到包裹着的棉纺上被吸进去，有种失禁般的舒爽。青春期的时候甚至有靠这样才能尿出来的时日，后来为了纠正被禁止了很久，直到现在也只允许当成余兴偶尔玩玩。把金属棒丢了回去，抚着被地板硌疼的关节摔进铺开浴巾的沙发，搓捻胸口吮着指尖正打算继续，手机不合时宜的震动起来，拿过来一看，来电显示“志季”的字样。  
他翻了个身，把手机放在面前，双手继续摩挲身体，舌头触到屏幕接通电话。  
“晚上好，甜心，在做什么。”  
智能机自动开启了免提，男人低沉富有磁性的声音回荡在屋子里。翼的身体抽搐了一下，把手伸进裤裆撸动沾满汁液的性器，靠过去将喘息悉数灌进手机里。电波传递那头的男人发出低沉的笑声，磨的脊背一寸寸的发痒。  
“看起来你一个人也玩的很起兴，我这通电话倒成帮忙了。”  
塞在后头的东西开大两档，指尖顺着坚挺的脉络一下一下滑动，他舔着手指，故意啜饮出亲吻的声响，对着电话发出细碎的轻吟，甚至打开跳蛋的电源靠近听筒。  
“达—令—，继续说点什么啊，我想听…”  
对面传来打火机的声响，看来志季听着这样的情色戏码还有闲情逸致抽烟。对面传来吐烟的低喘，那人略带笑意的继续说道。  
“那就让我猜猜现在你在哪儿吧，适合让很有品味的你一个人淫乱的岔开腿自慰的地方——比如我一坐上去你就发情的沙发？”  
这个男人自信满满的戳人弱点的样子比春药还可怕，只是听见声音想象他的表情就觉得身体过电般酸软，暴露在空气中的皮肤仿佛被无形的热流笼罩，连呻吟声都飙高了不少，慌忙用手捂住。  
至于那个沙发，是为了搬出来住去古董市场逛时一眼相中的，听说是个酒吧放了快一百年的老货，因为店主去世又没有人愿意接手才拿出来卖。看见的那一刻就被沙发上浓郁到抹不开的烟酒味迷的离不开身，高档烟草和龙舌兰与伏特加的气息混合在一起形成另一股欲罢不能的香味，陈年却不古板的设计散发着低调的华丽，他觉得没有比这更合适志季的了。即使面对着店主“忘了说那是个仅限alpha进入的gay吧，小哥你小心坐上去都怀孕。”的中伤也没有丝毫退让的想法，当即就把钞票拍在收银台上把沙发带走了。请专人清理之后立刻放进了自己有落地窗阳台和木地板的屋子里，没想到隔天志季就过来视察了，还熟练的打开沙发扶手的隔板放烟灰缸抽烟。  
那一刻他又不得不再次感叹自己的品味，倚在沙发上大老爷们样抽烟的志季简直比在树荫下打盹的黑豹还迷人，精明的脸在白雾里若隐若现。沙发里新打的松香和古旧的龙舌兰气味在烟草作用下挥发出来，又和那人身上的朗姆酒味道融化在一起。年轻气盛的omega只觉得自己是配着烈酒磕兴奋剂，当即裤裆就湿的能拧出水来。几乎是冲过去抢那人含在嘴里的烟，抽了一口后又去亲他的嘴唇，像母狗一样翘高屁股恳求着他的进入，甚至听从那人的指示骑在他身上不知廉耻的动腰，抚摸自己的性器给他看，连最讨厌的口交都做了，手肘和膝盖磨破渗出鲜血，嘴里来不及咽下去的东西滴在地板上。  
在这之后狂啸的欲望并没有停止，即使偶尔自我处理想在床上解决最后也会鬼使神差的跑过来。到后来干脆放弃了，硬了就躺过去撸，脸埋进坐垫里磨蹭深嗅它的味道。志季还找来一块十分配套的高级地毯放在沙发前，方便两个人从沙发滚到地上再爬回去。被戳穿秘密的感觉既羞耻又兴奋，舔着捂住嘴的指缝品尝酸甜的过电味道，那个人说出口的时候就自觉的一只手抱着打开了大腿，手指从裤缝边伸进去抠挖柔软的后穴，难耐的吞咽唾沫期待下一步折磨。  
听见压抑的呜咽声，志季知道自己猜对了，吹了一声下流的口哨。弹弹烟灰打算继续发动攻势，吸了口烟含在嗓子里，让嗓音变得更加喑哑。  
“虽然很不情愿但还是穿了纸尿裤吧，翼。”  
“嗯、啊、不是，噫、嗯嗯…没有……”  
几乎一瞬间对面就慌乱了，有什么塑料制品掉落的响声，挣扎的声音和掩盖不住的哭喊声混在一起。大概是不小心把遥控器丢出去了吧，一着急就喜欢扔东西的毛病一直没改好，对挑拨羞耻心又没什么抵抗力，虽然好奇却一直没能见过他自慰，并不清楚是用了什么小玩意能让声音情动成这样。  
“不仅穿了纸尿裤，还用尿道棒玩过了吧。想着既然已经穿上了小便也没关系，难得我不在，玩到失禁也没人会责罚你。”  
刚开始这段关系的时候就发现他被磨蹭内部的反应比先端更好，尝试过一次入侵之后就像上瘾了一样整天哀求着玩弄，甚至命令过让他喝几升水去对着便池被看着自己玩。没想到年轻又不知足的身体很快就变成了没有那根棒子辅助连小便都没法解的程度，让omega在半开放的男厕所便池做这个和诱奸没什么两样，为了不让情况恶化下去用近乎暴力的方法纠正了他很久，但是显而易见的知道他现在还是很喜欢。  
“呜、呜嗯…志季、不，不是…呜…我没有……”  
“怎么了，已经尿裤子了吗。要不要试试像公狗一样抬一条高腿尿出来，说不定会更舒服。”  
“嗯…嗯嗯…志、嗯啊，父亲、原谅我…”  
已经忍耐不住了，只要被那个人用下流话侮辱几句身体就会甜美到发疼的地步。真的听从了那仿佛训练宠物的语气，听话的侧卧着翘起一边腿，摁住紧贴头部疯狂震动的跳蛋，略悬空的感觉让下腹的鼓涨感更明显了，后孔食髓知味的吮吸着塞进去的棒子，不知足的张的更开，渴求着更大的东西。前面殷勤工作的玩意震的开口都有些疼了，通道深处却瘙痒着，咬牙伸手略显粗暴的搓揉硬挺的地方，想要快点解放。不够，还差一点，尿道里的挤压过的触感似乎还粘滞在根部，太舒服了，还想要，可是现在根本没有弄进去的多余力气，更别说那东西还在几步远的柜子里。着急的出了一身汗，酸涩的水汽挤入鼻腔，连溢出的声音都染上几分委屈。  
“志季…呐、志季…口哨、吹口哨求你…求你了，想去、好难受、呜呜…想去…”  
诱导矫正的时候用过打屁股和吹口哨，都起到了不小的作用，不过也直接开发了新性癖。虽然现在排泄时已经不需要了，偶尔兴致到的时候来几下仍然会甘之如饴的射出来。对面寂静片刻，传来拿起手机的声音，那个人如他所愿的吹出一声绵长的口哨。  
再之后就什么都弄不清了，几乎是哭喊着抬高腰射出白液，从裤口漏出的残余喷到胸上。松手后胯间震动的东西向下滑了一点继续工作，流着眼泪挣扎着被迫又出来了一次，稀薄的水液在浴巾上留下色情的喷溅点。慌忙扯掉身上的东西环抱着自己颤抖了很久，清醒过来时电话早就挂断了，漆黑的屏幕在寂静的房间里没有一丝光亮。  
他昏昏沉沉的翻身大口喘气，挣扎着爬起来抓了手机走回卧室。没时间给他在意提前挂掉的电话或者之前发来的信息，明天还有山一样高的工作等着他。  
卧室门缓缓关上。

结束了三天地狱加班后终于等到周末，虽然有点不情愿可是实在想念那人的脸，提着礼物回了家。进到玄关一如往日的抱住前来迎接的母亲，甜腻腻的说“我回来了～妈妈恭喜你～”边对着坐在沙发那边的人抛媚眼，那个人也在母亲微笑着回答“欢迎回来，翼”和帮忙提礼物的间隙，回应了一个暧昧的眨眼。  
之后家里恢复了各干各的模式，弟弟从楼上下来也打招呼“欢迎回来”，伸手去掐他阴郁的脸，说着“大酱加油—不要气馁啊脸色好臭”又去揉他的头发，向来安静听话的人只闷闷的回了一声，一动不动的接受他的折磨。大概肩膀上的伤影响运动生涯给他留下了很大阴影吧，又哄了几句才放过他。  
晚饭是香芹和椰奶为主调的泰式菜，难得看见母亲放过了最热爱的红酒和香辛料，一脸惊恐的问发生了什么，那个人耍帅般的回了句“当然是给漏网之鱼赔罪去了”，疑惑不解的时候母亲适时的补充“是孩子的事，所以重新去结扎了，要吃的清淡点”才反应过来。想起来确实是知道在弟弟出生之后不久父亲就去做了结扎，所以才一直肆无忌惮的和他做爱，是因为这个原因前几天才没过来吗。随便回了一句“是这样啊，还以为你们觉得是时候了才要的”接上话头，余光却看见弟弟握着筷子的手微微颤抖，想起来这小子一直很粘母亲，明明伤病在身还要被抢夺关注度想必很不好受吧，抢救般的回了句“确实现在不太是时候，果然是意外啊”边拍拍他的肩膀，直到他平静的回了“我没关系”才放下心。  
吃完饭后父亲照例去书房处理工作，帮忙处理完杂务后借着送咖啡溜了进去，放下东西就骑到他身上索取亲吻，他吮着自己的唇瓣亲的快要破皮，被放过后边躲开他埋进脖子嗅吸的头边打趣“你就不怕伤口崩开吗”又被他钳制住舔吻着耳垂回应“三天足够回复了”。父亲选择的并不是传统的输精管结扎，而是在尿道里放置了纳米滤网，优点是随时能恢复生育能力，只是短时间内会产生影响勃起的小创口。知道的时候就猜想他总有一天还会再要孩子，说不定谁生下来都无所谓，或许再有孩子的时候这份关系就会结束。骑在他身上往后靠着被男人手淫，不掺杂烟酒味的费洛蒙味道钻进鼻腔里，捉住他的手腕颤抖着溢出一点白液。  
见男人不为所动的打算继续，握住他的手挣扎着说“会弄脏”紧接着就被扒掉了下着，改成半坐在书桌前被玩弄。男人低头含住他的性器，吮掉流出的液体，舌头来回刮擦顶端，用牙齿磕碰头部的软肉，两根指头伸进后孔搅动，汩汩液体从内里淌出来，指腹长驱直入抵住前列腺捻摁，很快就抵挡不住缴械投降了，抚弄着手中柔顺的头发悉数射进男人嘴里。回过神来时看见那人已经把东西咽了下去，还搅动自己后孔把溢出的水液点进嘴里。  
“用了好多抑制剂啊，几乎没有味道，快到发情期了吗。”  
刚结束的脑子还很迟钝，呆愣的点点头就被翻过身去，志季抚摸着柔软的大腿内侧若有所思的说“看起来又要出差了”，声音刚进耳朵似乎又流出去，直到听见裤链拉开的声音才迷迷糊糊的想起问他“今天没抽烟吗”，志季边舔吻着耳垂边回答“前几天虽然抽完后通风洗澡了，里津花说还是有味道，打算暂时戒掉”，原本还想说些什么，被抑制剂带来的后遗症和那人毫无遮掩的信息素味道冲的头晕，附趴在桌面上轻哼着任由对方掌控，前端再次漏出的液体挂在桌沿，又滴下地板。

直到志季摁着他射了两回，情潮引发的燥热褪下去，才想起来之前要说的话，喘着气质问“你倒是舒服了我怎么出去啊”。身为alpha又是有能人士的父亲自然是不会用抑制剂的，书房偷的这顿估计没事，可自己这边就遭殃了。有孕的omega心思敏感又善变，一直隐瞒着的关系如果被母亲发现了，说不定会被立刻撕成碎片。最后只能先溜进二楼的浴室清理，一片混乱的书房留给另一个始作俑者。洗刷了半个小时再喷掉半瓶抑制剂，才提着咖啡杯走下楼。  
客厅的两人正并坐在长沙发上看电视，昏暗的光线和寂静的氛围弥漫出一股异样的感觉，电视机里播放着海豚虎鲸在海浪中起伏，大概是纪录片。蔚蓝的背景映衬下母亲回头望了一眼，桃红的瞳孔闪烁着微光，立刻移开了凝望的视线，不知为什么好像感觉到了杀气。还在厨房清洗杯子的时候弟弟说“我也该去洗澡了”就站起来离开了，母亲拿起遥控器换台，见他走过来又把遥控器递过去，于是问“看综艺可以吗”获得允许后就调换成喜欢的节目。客厅里烧的熏香是冷柑橘调的薄荷味，寡淡又不失温柔，闻起来非常舒服。  
抑制剂带来的副作用有些像发烧，体温上升就会迷糊，现在冷静下来理智也就逐渐恢复了。虽然看着节目发笑心思却没法完全集中，过去的事情像水底的泡泡一点点冒出来。21年的人生里与父亲维持了5年的情人关系，并非是出于对母亲的讨厌或惧怕而报复，倒不如说正相反，非常敬重而深爱着生养自己的人。可是对着那个男人无法维持相同的情绪，还能在那人怀里撒娇的年纪就喜欢。记得小学毕业那年的情人节男人第一次来学校接他放学，把能塞满整个后备箱的巧克力全放进去后满意的亲了亲他的脸，当即内心就被热浪融化了，全身骨头像被小虫子啃过一样酥麻的舒服，捂着被亲过的脸笑了一晚上。初次分化那天看着润湿床铺的水渍，内心除了惊惧还透着狂喜，用脸蹭着那个人送的16岁生日礼物边把手指塞进后孔，溢出的液体淋湿了双手，最后还是没能抵抗诱惑用沾满淫液的手推开了书房门，带着委屈和期待看向他恋慕的男人。  
那人真的抱了他。温柔又细腻的亲吻似乎能滋润干渴的喉咙，尾椎骨被摩擦的感觉舒服的快要融化了。抚摸脊背的手掌热的让大脑变成一团浆糊，只是用带着薄茧的手指摩擦性器就难耐的哭了出来。几乎每一寸肌肤都被舌头舔过，进入的时候心脏都快麻痹了，像小猫一样蜷在男人身上抽抽嗒嗒的哭，被吻着眼睑拭去眼泪。第二天醒来发现躺在自己房间干净的床上，手腕上戴着他的生日礼物——阿帕石的手链，摸了摸后颈一片平坦柔软，几乎以为只是做梦，爬起来后却发现床头放着项圈，拿起来发现是记忆合金指纹解锁的高档玩意。  
很喜欢，没法放弃喜欢他，这个人每一个举动都正中他的心坎里，比他见过的所有同性异性都吸引人。喜欢他细心又不管琐事，喜欢他摇晃盛着冰块的威士忌酒杯抽烟的模样，喜欢他无可奈何看着自己撒娇的眼神。他就像在放风筝，给了自己足够的尊严和自由，明明只有只有一根细丝连接着，却无比贪恋的去追逐他。  
回过神来，发现综艺节目已经在插播广告了，慵懒的卧进单人沙发里，余光瞟到母亲包裹在细线开衫里还很纤细的腰肢，那个还略显空荡的腹部里已经寄居了新生命，很快就会吸收营养长大然后呱呱坠地。他略微侧头企图避开视线触及，心底微苦的酸涩感却一个劲的从胃里顶上喉咙，只能纠紧眉头费劲的咽下去。  
他可以为那人做任何事，但不包括生孩子。无论如何也无法认同屈居在家里为了孩子和琐事奉献全部的人生，代入自己只能感受到无限的憋屈和厌恶。同时也讨厌孩子，别说是养育，只是扎根在身体里就已经觉得恶心的想吐了。所以无法不羡慕母亲，羡慕他生育孩子的勇气，羡慕他互相扶持的丈夫，纯粹的羡慕里夹杂着辛辣的嫉妒，刮在胸腔里一抽一抽的疼。  
耳边传来母亲轻微的哈欠声，整日的家务和孩子的负担已经很疲惫了吧。听见从后头传来的父亲的声音，父亲搂着犯困的母亲小心地走向卧室，路途中夹杂着两人的轻言细语。像是十分沉迷节目般目不转睛的只是举手道了晚安，等那两人上了楼，猛的摁灭电视机离开客厅。  
只是在抗拒他们亲密无间的画面而已，知道自己无论什么方面都比不上母亲在那个人心中的地位，撇掉血缘关系自己和打发时间的小白脸没什么两样，只是负责把那人需要发泄却又不能发泄在夫人身上的性欲折磨到他身上而已。  
他从吧台拿出威士忌，却想起来今天吃了不少药，只能失落的放回去。正巧这时候弟弟泡完澡出来，看见他握着酒瓶就问“一个人喝？”，回答他“父母过二人世界去了，想喝但是想起今天吃了药没法喝酒”，只见弟弟沉思片刻，打开冰箱拿出乌龙茶摇了摇。  
“喝这个怎么样，我给你削冰块。”  
是不能喝酒却在酒吧打过工的弟弟的作风，被他天然又正经的回答逗笑了，走出吧台坐在高脚凳上等他大展身手。面容冷峻又个子高的弟弟在成年前就被自己的熟人拜托去过酒吧兼职，一开始还担心的不得了，后来发现他只做削冰块和打下手之类的活，清冷的气质与吧台昏暗暧昧的气氛融为一体，点头倾听的样子又十分乖巧可爱，也就放他去了。不知道在客厅哪个角落燃烧的熏香又冒出来，让毛燥的心神冷却了不少，轻摇着酒杯享受暂时的宁静。


End file.
